


To tylko omega, tylko człowiek

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Nagrody za Tydzień SPN 2016 [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Lilith (Supernatural), Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Depressed Dean Winchester, Depression, Lilith/Lucifer są małżeństwem tylko na papierze, Loveless Marriage, M/M, Multi, Multifandom Bingo 2018, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Verse, SMUTEK ŻAL I ŁZY, Szczęśliwe zakończenie, depresja, happy end, kradzież dziecka, leczenie psychiatryczne, pomimo bycia małżeństwem mają umowę i dlatego seks z kimś innym nie jest zdradą, porwanie dziecka, tylko Samifer jest naprawdę, w tym fiku NIE MA zdrad i niewierności
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Kiedy omega!Dean urodził martwe dziecko, jego alfa-brat Sam postanowił przeprowadzić się z nim w zupełnie nowe miejsce. Liczył na to, że to pomoże mężczyźnie się wyleczyć... nie przewidział, że ten wpadnie w obsesję na punkcie poznanej w parku dziewczynki. A już zwłaszcza nie przewidział tego, że jej ojciec będzie najprzystojniejszym, najlepiej pachnącym i tak cholernie mądrym alfą... że wpadnie po uszy i się w nim zakochał.Czy Dean ma rację i Eve jest jego Emmą? Czy to tylko urojenie załamanego mężczyzny? Gdzie w obu tych przypadkach plasuje się związek Sama i Lucyfera, i w jaki sposób Lucyfer może rozwieść się z Lilith, by niczego nie stracić.Tekst na temat 80 (tylko człowiek) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Dla Powierniczki w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN.





	To tylko omega, tylko człowiek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powierniczka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powierniczka/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [RadioactiveCs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RadioactiveCs) in the [multifandom_bingo_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/multifandom_bingo_2018) collection. 



> Nigdy w życiu nie napisałam tak długiej miniaturki. Mam nadzieję, że czujesz się zaszczycona, Meg. I że jest wystarczająco angstowo.

Gdy się przeprowadzali, Sam myślał, że wyjdzie im to na dobre. Zmienią swoje całe otoczenie; sąsiedzi, współpracownicy, a nawet zwykli sprzedawcy w osiedlowym sklepie nie będą pamiętać o ciąży Deana. Brak współczujących spojrzeń, pokrzepiających uśmiechów czy niezbyt delikatnych pytań powinny mu pomóc.

Pół roku później Sam nie miał już takich złudzeń. Dean potrzebował profesjonalnej pomocy, a nie zmiany miejsca zamieszkania.

Od dnia, w którym stracił swoją córkę, minął już prawie rok i było oczywiste, że wciąż się z tym nie pogodził. Niestety, ilekroć Sam wspominał o terapii, Dean przestawał go słuchać, znikał albo widowiskowo trzaskał drzwiami.

Twierdził, że Emma żyła. Lekarze ich okłamali, zabrali dziewczynkę i oddali komuś obcemu. Nie potrzebował terapii, tylko żeby ktoś mu w końcu uwierzył i pomógł mu odszukać jego córeczkę! Odzyskać ją. Tamci ludzie na pewno nie kochali jej tak mocno, jak on!

Za każdym razem, gdy Sam tego słuchał, jego serce odrobinę umierało.

Kochał swojego brata nad życie. To Dean go wychował; był dla niego bratem, ojcem i matką na raz. Karmił go, zmieniał mu pieluchy, opiekował się nim w chorobie i w zdrowiu, i w końcu to on zapłacił za jego studia, choć by pracować musiał udawać kogoś, kim nie był. Gdyby nie on, Sam nigdy nie zaszedłby w życiu tak daleko. Ba, prawdopodobnie pozostawiony samemu sobie, umarłby we wczesnym dzieciństwie.

Dlatego Sam nie wyobrażał sobie zostawić go teraz samego. To, jak bardzo obawiał się o jego zdrowie psychiczne i zastanawiał czy już przypadkiem nie przekroczył granic obsesji… jak bardzo chciałby, żeby Dean brał leki. To się nie liczyło.

Nie mógł zmusić go do leczenia, a już na pewno nie potrafił oddać go do ośrodka. Nieważne, jak wiele razy mu to sugerowano. Mówiono, że to dla dobra Deana. Że taka obsesja wyniszczała delikatny organizm omegi. Że samotny alfa nie powinien mieć na głowie swojego brata.

Nie obchodziło go to.

Dean był wszystkim co miał, a on był wszystkim, co miał Dean. Mieli tylko siebie i nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł z niego zrezygnować. Nieważne jak często słyszał płaczącego omegę i jak często ten krzyczał na niego, że go nienawidził; wyzywał od potworów i oskarżał o bycie w zmowie z lekarzami, którzy zabrali mu córkę.

Wiedział, że gdyby ich role były odwrócone, Dean zrobiłby dokładnie to samo.

 

———

 

Z perspektywy czasu Sam wiedział, że powinien był się zorientować. Kiedy Dean nagle zaczął być radosny i chętniej wychodził na dwór; kiedy przestał narzekać na zakaz pracy dla omeg; kiedy nie płakał po nocach; kiedy z jakiegoś powodu już nie wybuchał złością; kiedy z własnej woli brał prysznic i zaczął piec ciasta.

Taka poprawa nie następowała z dnia na dzień. Zwłaszcza u kogoś tak bardzo głęboko pogrążonego w swojej depresji i złości.

Nie mógł się winić, w końcu bardzo zależało mu na tej poprawie i nie potrafił nie cieszyć się uśmiechem brata. Ale do cholery jasnej, nie powinien być zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał z ust Deana:

— Widziałem ją! Widziałem swoją Emmę!

A mimo wszystko był i kubek wypadł mu z ręki. Przełknął ślinę.

— Jak to: widziałeś ją? — Odchrząknął. — Przyśniła ci się?

— Nie, nie, nie. — Omega pokręcił gwałtownie głową. —  _ Widziałem _ ją. Żywą, w parku, miesiąc temu. Nie powiedziałem ci wtedy, bo zabroniłbyś mi tam chodzić, a  _ musiałem _ się upewnić.

— Oczywiście, że zabroniłbym ci tam chodzić! Dean! Nie możesz prześladować dzieci, wylądujesz w więzieniu! — Widząc zraniony wzrok brata, Sam spuścił trochę z tonu, a jego ramiona opadły. — No dobrze… najpierw opowiedz mi, co dokładnie widziałeś i co zrobiłeś. Potem porozmawiamy, co dalej.

Choć popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie, ewidentnie niepewny czy mógł tym razem mu zaufać, Dean usiadł ostrożnie po drugiej stronie kanapy. Podkurczył pod siebie nogi, a potem zaczął mówić.

Dziewczynkę, którą uważał za Emmę, zobaczył pierwszy raz miesiąc temu na placu zabaw w pobliskim parku. Przychodził potem tam codziennie i prawie codziennie tam była.

Szybko ustalił, z kim tam przychodziła i udało mu się porozmawiać z tą kobietą. Była beta-nianią zatrudnioną przez bardzo bogatą parę — Lucyfera Grace i Lilith Morningstar; opiekowała się ich córeczką Evą dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, codziennie poza niedzielami.

Dean wydawał się najbardziej wściekły za to imię. Sama przeraziło,  _ czyją _ córkę prześladował. To w najlepszym przypadku mogło skończyć się ich przeprowadzką do innego stanu lub kraju, w najgorszym więzieniem dla nich obu.

Potem usłyszał jeszcze bardziej przerażające dla niego rzeczy.

Dean nie tylko obserwował dziewczynkę w parku. Był u nich w domu! A nawet zbliżył się do niej na tyle, by stwierdzić, że nawet pachniała jak on.

Więzienie stawało się coraz bardziej prawdopodobne.

 

———

 

Gdyby zapytać Lucyfera Grace’a, dlaczego ożenił się z Lilith Morningstar, ze swoim firmowym uśmiechem odpowiedziałby, że po prostu nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by nie była jego. Nie skłamałby, ale za tym stwierdzeniem nie kryła się wyobrażana przez wszystkich, romantyczna historia o zaborczym alfie zakochanym w pięknej alfie.

Lucyfer po prostu naprawdę nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by nie była jego.

Kiedy poinformowała go o dziecku, wiedział, że wszystko się skończyło i musiał za nią wyjść. Inaczej by go zniszczyła, miała w końcu prawie tak samo wiele powiązań i znajomości co on. A na dodatek alfa-kobiety w ciąży nie zdarzały się często nie bez powodu — każda taka sytuacja była ciężka i wiązała się ze sporym ryzykiem. Ludzie zjedliby go żywcem za zostawienie jej samej.

Zresztą, nawet jeśli o Evie dowiedział się już po jej urodzeniu, to pokochał ją od pierwszego wejrzenia. W żadnym stopniu nie przypominała mu o swojej matce, tylko o tym, że miał dziecko, że ktoś kochał go bezwarunkowo; zachęcała go do bycia lepszym człowiekiem, lepszym ojcem niż jego rodzice.

Dałby jej wszystko.

Więc tak, nie mógł pozwolić sobie na to, by Lilith nie była jego. Ale to nie powstrzymywało myśli o tym, jak cudownie żyłoby mu się bez niej. Przynajmniej nie wymagali od siebie wierności i mógł w spokoju spotykać się z innymi alfami. Inaczej już by chyba zwariował.

Zwłaszcza, że Lilith nie rozumiała prostego przekazu  _ nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać _ . I z uporem maniaka zaczynała z nim dyskusje. Tym razem przynajmniej na temat, który go interesował, ale na litość wszystkiego — nie mogła mu o tym powiedzieć niania? Przecież oboje wiedzieli, że tylko jego i tę kobietę obchodził los Evy. Dla jego żony była tylko gwarancją trwałości małżeństwa.

— Wiesz, Lucy… — zaczęła Lilith, a Lucyfer zagryzł zęby ze złości. Tylko jedna osoba miała prawo go tak nazywać i na pewno nie był z nią poślubiony. Nie wyszedłby w końcu za swojego brata. — Ten omega znowu się tutaj kręcił i znowu kazałam ochronie go wyrzucić. Nie wiem, jak się tutaj dostaje… boję się o Evę. Pozbądź się go, nie powinieneś mieć problemów z załatwieniem zakazu zbliżania się.

Powstrzymując prychnięcie, Lucyfer pokręcił głową. Lilith zdecydowanie nie martwiła się o ich córeczkę, ale nie rozgryzł jeszcze dlaczego tak bardzo zależało jej na permanentnym pozbyciu się Deana. Owszem, niepokoiła go obsesja mężczyzny na punkcie ich córki, ale żadna omega nie była w stanie skrzywdzić dziecka. Wszystkie miały w sobie blokady to uniemożliwiające, więc nie istniała szansa, by zrobił coś Evie.

Bardziej obawiał się tego, że mężczyzna nie otrzymywał odpowiedniej pomocy psychiatrycznej po stracie córki. On sam zwariowałby, gdyby Evie coś się stało; dla omegi z tak silnym instynktem niemożność przytulenia swojego dziecka po porodzie… dostawał dreszczy na samą myśl.

To dlatego skontaktował się z alfą Deana i umówił na rozmowę. Bo o ile nie zgadzał się z metodami Lilith, tak również uważał, że ten problem należało rozwiązać i to jak najszybciej.

— Może zrobilibyśmy badania DNA? — zaproponował. — To mogłoby pomóc Deanowi w uporaniu się z jego obsesją na punkcie Evy.

Nie spodziewał się tego, że Lilith zareaguje wściekłością.

— Zwariowałeś?! — wrzasnęła. — Jak śmiesz wierzyć tej przybłędzie zamiast swojej żonie!

A potem wyszła z jego gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami. A on po raz kolejny pomyślał, że badania DNA powinien był zrobić przed ślubem. Teraz nawet gdyby wyszło, że Lilith go okłamała, nie zmieniłoby to tego, jak bardzo kochał Evę. I tak nie mógłby się rozwieść.

 

———

 

Powiedzenie, że Sam stresował się spotkaniem z Lucyferem byłoby niedopowiedzeniem podobnego kalibru co nazwanie podróży na księżyc małym spacerkiem.

On niemal umierał ze stresu. Bał się tego, o czym chciał porozmawiać mężczyzna, choć z ulgą przyjął fakt, że ten planował uprzedzić go o swoich działaniach. Było to zdecydowanie milsze niż po prostu otrzymanie pozwu.

Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że Lucyfer Grace był chodzącym seksem. Na żywo wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż w mediach, a Samowi zmiękły kolana już, kiedy zobaczył go z oddali. Takie jego szczęście. Jeśli ktoś mu się spodobał to albo był zajęty albo heteroseksualny. Albo oba, najczęściej.

— Dzień dobry, Sam — przywitał się z nim Lucyfer, kiedy Sam w końcu do niego podszedł. I na chwilę Winchester stracił mowę.

— Um, dzień dobry, panie Grace — wykrztusił, modląc się, by jego rumieniec był tylko jego urojeniem.

— Lucyfer, proszę.

Rozbrajający uśmiech starszego alfy wywołał trzepotanie w żołądku Sama, a ten musiał odetchnąć głęboko, by się uspokoić. Co było bardzo dużym błędem, bo oczywiście, że Grace pachniał jeszcze lepiej niż wyglądał.

_ Opanuj się, Sam! _ — zganił się w myślach. Gdyby Dean tu był, zapewne nazwałby go cholerną nastolatką i miałby rację. To znaczy, Dean sprzed Emmy by go tak nazwał.

Ta myśl skutecznie otrzeźwiła go na tyle, by zauważył otwarte przed sobą drzwi gabinetu i mógł przez nie przejść nie umierając ze wstydu przez zdradzający jego zainteresowanie zapach. Jednak kiedy zniknęły mu motylki w brzuchu, powróciło przerażenie.

— Usiądź, proszę. — Mężczyzna wskazał mu kanapę, a Sam przełknął ślinę, zajmując miejsce. To było to. Zaraz się dowie, jak wiele stracił przez to, że nie potrafił skrzywdzić brata. — Chciałem porozmawiać o twoim bracie…

— Tak bardzo przepraszam — wypalił Sam. — Postaram się go powstrzymać. Nie chcę go zamykać w domu, ale jeśli to konieczne, to to zrobię. Dowiadywałem się już w firmie, w jaki sposób mógłbym się przenieść w inne miejsce, ale potrzebuję czasu, proszę nie zgłaszaj go na policję, twojej córce nic nie grozi… — wpadł w mały słowotok; Lucyfer przez cały ten czas patrzył na niego w ciszy, z uniesioną brwią.

— Oczywiście, że nie zgłoszę go na policję. — Sam aż zamrugał ze zdziwienia, gdy Lucyfer mu przerwał. — Tak naprawdę, to bardziej niepokoi mnie on sam niż bezpieczeństwo Evy, obaj wiemy że omega prędzej się zabije niż skrzywdzi dziecko.

— Um… dziękuję? — Zdziwienie Sama było doskonale słyszalne w jego głosie. — Ale o czym w takim razie chcesz porozmawiać, skoro nie o tym, że nas pozywasz?

— O tym, jak pomóc Deanowi. Niepokoi mnie jego obsesja, to raczej nie jest zdrowy sposób radzenia sobie z utratą dziecka…

— Wiem — przerwał mu ostro Sam. Niemal szczeniackie zauroczenie jak i paniczny strach bladły w obliczu konieczności chronienia brata. — Ale nie oddam go do żadnego zakładu. Nie byłbyś pierwszą osobą, która to proponuje, ale nie. Po prostu nie jestem w stanie tego zrobić. Jest moim wszystkim, był mi i bratem, i ojcem, i matką i nigdy się co do mnie nie poddał. Nie mógłbym mu tego zrobić.

— Szlachetne. — Usta Lucyfera rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu. — Szanuję, ale nie to chciałem zaproponować. Znalazłem wybitnej klasy specjalistę, mógłby przyjąć Deana nawet jutro…

Tym razem to Sam uniósł brew, słuchając uważnie.

 

———

 

Stojąc u progu czterdziestki Lucyfer Grace w końcu znalazł swoje miejsce na ziemi. Może trochę głupio się przyznać, ale było ono ramionami młodszego od niego o osiem lat mężczyzny, też alfy: Sama Winchestera.

Leżąc z nim w łóżku, a właściwie leżąc na nim, przebudzony tuż po poorgazmowej drzemce; z długimi palcami Sama wplecionymi w jego włosy i obserwowany przez równie rozleniwionego mężczyznę… to tutaj, właśnie teraz, Lucyfer czuł się naprawdę dobrze. I czasem ośmielał się nawet marzyć, by już na zawsze z nim być.

Jego żona od prawie dwóch tygodni była na urlopie, miała wrócić dopiero za jedenaście dni i prawie cały ten czas mężczyźni spędzili wspólnie. Każdy moment, w którym nie pracowali, się spotykali. Zazwyczaj u niego w domu, czasem u Sama i Deana, choć mężczyzna chyba nie wiedział o ich związku. Zwykle towarzyszyła im Eve, co skutecznie rozpraszało omegę.

Bardzo łatwo było przyzwyczaić się do ich nowej, prostej rutyny i zakochać się w niej tak samo mocno jak w samym mężczyźnie. Zaburczał instynktownie, znacząc Sama zapachem, przy czym podrapał go zarostem.

— Zadowolony? — zaśmiał się Sam, odsłaniając przed nim ufnie szyję. Lucyfer ledwo powstrzymał zaborcze warknięcie. Gdyby nie to, jak bardzo usatysfakcjonowany i spełniony czuł się w tej chwili, na pewno by się podniecił. Jego penis i tak próbował znowu stwardnieć, pomimo swojej nadwrażliwości.

— Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo.

Przygryzł skórę na szyi Sama, zostawiając malinkę tuż nad gruczołem wydzielającym feromony i hormony. Tam, gdzie skrywała się blaszka wiążąca. Cieszył się, że mógł oznaczyć go w ten sposób, ale wolałby wgryźć się w niego raz a dobrze. Westchnął, a drugi alfa doskonale odgadł jego myśli.

— Żebyś mógł mnie ugryźć mocniej, musisz się rozwieść, skarbie.

— Pozwoliłbyś mi się ugryźć? — W środku Lucyfera pojawiło się wyjątkowe ciepło… które szybko zniknęło, zastąpione gulą w gardle. — Nieważne. To i tak niemożliwe. Zrujnowałaby mnie. Jest świetną manipulatorką, nie liczyłoby się, że podpisaliśmy umowę co do naszej wierności. Na pewno przedstawiłaby wszystko tak, że ją zmusiłem czy coś, albo pomimo tego i tak ją zdradzałem czy coś.

— No nie wiem, w końcu napisała ją własnoręcznie… i chyba korzysta z niej częściej niż ty.

— Zdecydowanie. Od kiedy cię poznałem, od prawie roku, jesteś tylko ty… Ale to może być przeciwko mnie. Umowa dotyczyła seksu, a nie faktycznych związków, relacji i uczuć. A ty… no wiesz.

— Chyba wiem. — Sam uśmiechnął się do niego czule. — Trudno. Nie dam ci się ugryźć dopóki jesteś żonaty, ale i tak jestem twój.

Składając tę obietnicę, Sam pocałował go w skroń, głaszcząc po plecach. Serce Lucyfera zatrzepotało. Tak bardzo by chciał…

— Zrobiłbym to. Gdyby chodziło tylko o to, co mam, o karierę i majątek… zrobiłbym to — stwierdził nagle, z pewnością i szczerością w głosie. — Ale, Sammy… obaj wiemy, że nie jestem ojcem Evy. Czemu inaczej Lilith nie zgodziłaby się na testy DNA? A ja nie mogę jej stracić. Jest moją córką, nie obchodzi mnie, co twierdzi genetyka.

— Wiem o tym, skarbie — westchnął Sam. — Nigdy nie stanę ci na drodze do Evy, obiecuję.

— Pomyślę nad tym. Może jest jakiś sposób… — Lucyfer zamyślił się głęboko, a Sam zmarszczył brwi.

— Lulu? Nie martw się tym za bardzo. Nie musisz się rozwodzić, żeby ze mną być, obiecuję… Owszem, byłoby cudownie nie być twoim sekretem, mieć na szyi twoje ugryzienie, mieszkać z tobą i wychowywać z tobą Evę… może mieć więcej dzieci. To nic. Kocham cię, Lulu.

Ostatnie słowa Sama odebrały Lucyferowi dech w piersiach. Zapatrzył się na mężczyznę jak w obrazek.

— Och, Sam, ja ciebie też kocham. Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Wyznając mu po raz pierwszy miłość, prawdę mówiąc po raz pierwszy wyznając to komuś szczerze mając to na myśli, Lucyfer obiecał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by móc oficjalnie z nim być. Rozwieść się z Lilith i mimo wszystko zatrzymać Evę i przynajmniej część majątku. Na tyle, by móc wspierać swoją nową rodzinę, utrzymywać, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, a przynajmniej nie być ciężarem. Może wciąż płacić za terapię Deana. Nie wpłynąć negatywnie na dobrą opinię Sama i nie zrobić z córki pośmiewiska wśród rówieśników, gdy podrośnie.

Dopóki jednak nie znajdzie rozwiązania, będzie kontynuował swoje życie tak, jak wcześniej. Ignorował żonę, spotykał się z Samem przy każdej okazji. Zapewni Eve tak szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, jak tylko się da w domu pozbawionym ciepła. Może uda mu się pomóc swojemu ukochanemu jeszcze trochę i wyleczyć jego brata… Będzie go w tym wspierał. Wczoraj kilka godzin trzymał go płaczącego w ramionach, na swoich kolanach, tak bardzo zabolało go naleganie, że dziewczyna nie była jego…

Patrząc na przymknięte oczy Sama postanowili, że zdobędzie zgodę Lilith na testy DNA choćby podstępem. Ona nie musi o tym wiedzieć, a jeśli uspokoi to Deana, to jego ukochany też zacznie sypiać lepiej.

 

———

 

Stojąc z kopertą w ręku, a właściwie z trzema kopertami, Sam naprawdę nie wiedział, co powinien w tej sytuacji i co zrobić z samym sobą. Czy powinien zacząć od przeprosin? Od zapewnienia, że już nigdy nie będzie w niego wątpił? A może bardziej stosowne byłoby jeszcze coś innego?

Jedno było pewne, zanim wszedł na górę, wyrzucił wszystkie tabletki Deana. Bo nie miał paranoi, urojeń i innych rzeczy, które od miesięcy wmawiali im lekarze. Miał rację.

Lilith Morningstar nie była matką Eve Morningstar-Grace.

Wszystkie trzy testy DNA jasno wskazywały, że dziewczynkę urodził Dean.

Serce Sama pękło po raz kolejny od kiedy dowiedział się o ciąży brata. Bo mała powinna nazywać się Emma Winchester i mieszkać ze swoim kochającym tatą. Który nigdy nie powinien przejść przez piekło wmawiania mu, że nie żyła.

Zapukał ostrożnie do pokoju Deana.

— Idź sobie!

Westchnął i mimo wszystko wszedł do środka.

— Powiedziałem ci: idź sobie. Nie chcę cię widzieć, dopóki mi nie uwierzysz.

— Wierzę ci — powiedział prosto, a Dean niepewnie wysunął się spod kołdry, pod którą się ukrywał. — Ja… nawet nie wiem, jak mam cię przepraszać.

— Naprawdę mi wierzysz? — wykrztusił Dean, podnosząc się na łóżku. Sam usiadł obok niego i ostrożnie go przytulił.

— Wróciły wyniki DNA… — Przełknął ślinę. — Wszystkie zgodnie twierdzą, że nie ma żadnego pokrewieństwa między Eve a Lilith. Za to jest z tobą. To ty ją urodziłeś.

— Ma na imię Emma — poprawił go Dean. — Jedziemy ją zabrać? Wraca do nas, prawda?

— Jeszcze nie możemy jej zabrać, Dean. — Zanim ten mógł zacząć protestować, Sam przycisnął go mocniej. — Posłuchaj mnie. Według prawa to alfa ma większe prawa do dziecka, dlatego najpierw muszą sprawdzić jej pokrewieństwo z Lucyferem. Potem możemy ją zabrać.

— To jakaś kpina.

— Trochę tak… ale też pomyśl o tym inaczej. Nie mamy tutaj nic dla niej, pokoju, ubrań, a nawet przyborów toaletowych. Wypadałoby to wszystko kupić, zanim ją zabierzemy. Poza tym… Ma dwa lata. Takie dzieci już sporo rozumieją. Nie możesz jej zabrać w środku nocy z jedynego domu, który zna. Powinniśmy dać pożegnać się z nią Lucyferowi.

— Powinna znać nasz. A Lucyfer nie ma prawa do pożegnania. Zabrał mi ją!

Sam jedynie westchnął. Zapowiadała się długa noc.

 

———

 

Kiedy pani Barbara wprowadziła do jego gabinetu Sama, Lucyfer tylko się skulił. Udawał, że wcale nie płakał, obserwując Evę śpiącą w turystycznym łóżeczku.

Nie potrafił się z nią dzisiaj rozstać, równocześnie nie mogąc nawet patrzeć na drzwi jej pokoiku. Niedługo będzie musiał go opróżnić i zapomnieć o wszystkim. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie to zrobić, skoro na samą myśl robiło mu się niedobrze.

Chyba będzie musiał po prostu pozbyć się całego domu.

— Powiedz, że o tym nie wiedziałeś.

Sens słów Sama dotarł do jego zrozpaczonego umysłu z poważnym opóźnieniem.

— Nie miałem pojęcia — wykrztusił przez łzy. — Gdybym wiedział…

Nie dokończył myśli. Bo tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, co by zrobił. Oczywiście, że powstrzymałby Lilith przed porwaniem dziecka ze szpitala, gdyby miał taką możliwość. Zgłosiłby ją na policję, gdyby dowiedział się tuż po. Ale potem? Gdy już się przywiązał? Gdyby o wynikach badań nie wiedział nikt poza nim?

Czy w ogóle zgodziłby się na testy DNA? Prawdopodobnie nie.

I ta myśl go przerażała. Bo gdyby Dean czuł się choć w połowie tak źle, jak on teraz, to już byłoby to o wiele za wiele. A czuł się na pewno wielokrotnie gorzej. Lucyfer przynajmniej wiedział, że Eve była cała i zdrowa, miała kochającą rodzinę i nie groziła jej krzywda. Omega nigdy nie miał takiej pewności.

Nikt nie zasługiwał na ten ból.

— Przyszedłeś ją zabrać? — zapytał drżącym od strachu i cierpienia głosem.

— O piątej nad ranem? — odpowiedział pytaniem Sam, a Lucyfer zorientował się, że ten usiadł obok i znalazł się bardzo blisko niego. — Nie mamy nawet łóżeczka, a co dopiero innych potrzebnych rzeczy. A ty masz jeszcze kilka dni…

— Mam jeszcze kilka dni… — powtórzył po nim pusto Lucyfer. Przełknął ślinę, a raczej spróbował, bo jego gardło było suche niczym piach. — Dam wam jej łóżeczko. I wszystkie inne rzeczy — postanowił nagle.

— Nie musisz…

— Dam. — Jego ton nie pozostawiał możliwości sprzeciwu. — Może… może dzięki temu nie będzie się tak bała w obcym miejscu.

— Och, Lulu — westchnął Sam, a w Lucyferze coś pękło.

Wybuchnął głośnym, ostrym płaczem i praktycznie rzucił się na szyję Sama, wciskając zasmarkany nos w jego koszulę. Wyższy alfa natychmiast go objął, przyciągając do siebie bardziej; potem zaczął głaskać go po plecach.

— Dlaczego muszę tracić was oboje? Wszystko na raz?

— Kto powiedział, że mnie tracisz? — spytał Sam, głaszcząc go wciąż po plecach i wsuwając dłoń raz po raz na jego kark. Ścisnął go za niego krzepiąco. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Teraz chyba już nic nie przeszkodzi ci w rozwodzie?

— Nie. — Alfa pokręcił głową. — Ale co z Deanem? Przecież na pewno mnie teraz nienawidzi… 

— Dean już wie. — Sam przewrócił oczami. — Naprawdę myślisz, że zacząłem się z tobą spotykać nie mówiąc mu o tym? Masz rację, Dean cię nienawidzi i gdybym robił to za jego plecami i się dowiedział, wtedy znienawidziłby też mnie.

— I to, że mnie nienawidzi nie jest przeszkodą? — prychnął Lucyfer. — Poza tym, bycie z tobą oznacza bycie blisko niego, a to znowu bycie blisko Evy… — Głos na chwilę mu się załamał. — Nie potrafię sobie tego wyobrazić.

— Emmy — poprawił go natychmiast Sam, a Lucyfer się skrzywił. — Musisz nauczyć się myśleć o niej jako o Emmie.

— Dla mnie zawsze będzie moją Evą.

— A dla Deana zawsze będzie jego Emmą. — Sam westchnął, uśmiechając się smutno. Potem po prostu wciągnął Lucyfera na swoje kolana i przytulił mocno. — Musimy popracować nad twoją wyobraźnią, Lulu.

 

———

 

W całym jego życiu, nic nie przygotowało Lucyfera na dzień, w którym musiał oddać swoją ukochaną córeczkę. Co najmniej kilka razy na godzinę rozważał zapakowanie jej do samochodu i ucieczkę za granicę. Kiedy jechali do domu Sama takie myśli nachodziły go co sekundę. Miał ochotę się popłakać, ale nie chciał wpakować ich do rowu albo na drzewo, czy zestresować Ev… Emmę.

Jeśli miał jeszcze mieć z nią kontakt, musiał nauczyć się myśleć o niej jako Emmie, córce Deana. Nie jako o swojej. Mógł co najwyżej liczyć na rolę wujka, jeśli tylko Sam… i Dean…

Nie sądził, by kiedykolwiek mu się to udało. Równocześnie tak bardzo miał nadzieję, że faktycznie będzie miał chociaż taką rolę w jej życiu. Jakąkolwiek.

Parkując przed domem Sama, wciąż chciał uciec. Cholera, kiedy otwierał drzwi samochodu, w głowie dalej wymyślał kolejne i kolejne plany.

— Chodź, moja kochana córeczko — powiedział do dziewczynki przez ściśnięte gardło, gdy wyciągał ją z fotelika i brał na ręce. Był boleśnie świadomy, że prawdopodobnie nazywał ją tak ostatni raz w życiu.

— Deannie i Sammy?

— Tak, skarbie. Przyjechaliśmy do Sammy’ego i Deana. Cieszysz się?

Niosąc ją w stronę ganku, słuchając jej wesołego trajkotania, walczył ze łzami i z ledwością powstrzymywał drżenie. Na całe szczęście nim doszedł do drzwi, z domu wyszedł Sam, bo Lucyfer raczej nie byłby w stanie zadzwonić czy zapukać.

— Hej, Lulu — przywitał się z nim jego ukochany i pocałował go w policzek, od razu obejmując Ev… Emmę.

— Hej, Sammy — odpowiedział Lucyfer, ale w jego głosie słychać było, że ledwo się trzymał. Zmusił się do puszczenia córki. Nie. Nie córki. Dziewczynki.

— Hej, Lulu… — Sam pogłaskał go po policzku. — Pójdź na tył domu i poczekaj na huśtawce, dobrze?

Nie wiedział po co miał to zrobić, ale pokiwał głową i gdy Sam zniknął za drzwiami, a on otrząsnął się z odrętwienia, przeszedł przez furtkę obok i ścieżką do podwórka z tyłu. Usiadł na huśtawce.

Nie wiedział, ile czekał. Przez cały czas płakał, wyrzucając z siebie cały smutek i panująca nad nim rozpacz. Co miał zrobić teraz ze swoim życiem, jak w ogóle miał żyć, skoro odebrano mu jego dziecko. Pieprzyć genetykę, ona była jego.

Ze stanu niemal katatonii wytrącił go delikatny dotyk. Czyjaś dłoń wkradła się w jego i objęła ją niemal czule, głaszcząc delikatnie. Lucyfer spojrzał na nią zaskoczony, a potem w bok.

— Hej, Lucy. — Nad nim stał Dean, delikatnie uśmiechnięty, przykryty grubym kocem. — Przesuniesz się?

Wciąż nie pamiętając słów i nie do końca rozumiejąc rzeczywistość, Lucyfer przesunął się w bok huśtawki. Dean od razu usiadł blisko niego i narzucił na niego koc, a potem znowu chwycił jego dłoń, przytulając się do jego boku.

Siedzieli tak dłuższą chwilę, każdy pogrążony we własnych myślach. Lucyfer czerpał garściami z kojącej obecności omegi obok siebie. Mężczyzna pachniał miło, spokojnie, do tego alfa był boleśnie świadomy, że jest pewnie jedyną osobą, która rozumie, przez co przechodził. Ich ból znacząco się różnił, ale mimo wszystko na pewno wiele ich w tej chwili łączyło.

— Dziękuję. — Przerwę przerwał szept Deana. — Dziękuję.

— Nie masz za co. — Lucyfer objął omegę i schował nos w jego włosach, ciągle płacząc. — To ja dziękuję. To były najlepsze dwa lata mojego życia.

Znów zapadła cisza.

— To nie musi być koniec… — Znów przerwał tę ciszę Dean. — Wiesz, Emma-Eve nie ma alfa rodzica…

Serce Lucyfera na chwilę zamarzło. Tak bardzo chciałby być wciąż ojcem, ale… ale nie mógł, nie z Deanem… Zaraz. Jak ją nazwał?

— Emma-Eve?

— Nazywanie jej Emmą wydaje się niewłaściwe. — Dean wzruszył ramionami. — Ale nie mógłbym mówić na nią Eve.

— To Lilith wybrała to imię. — W ten sposób Lucyfer się zgodził. — Emma-Eve brzmi cudownie.

— Możemy na nią mówić E-E — zaśmiał się Dean, a potem kontynuował cicho, powoli i spokojnie. — Może _ my _ , Lucy. To nie ty mi ją zabrałeś, inaczej siedziałbyś w areszcie z Lilith i pracownikami tamtego okropnego szpitala. Nie ty mnie skrzywdziłeś… i kochasz moją córkę. Nazywasz ją swoją i wiem, że boli cię myślenie o niej inaczej. Nie jesteś też złym alfą, złą osobą. Zająłeś się moją rodziną, kiedy myślałeś, że tego potrzebujemy. Zabierałeś mnie na terapię i pokochałeś Sama, a Sam ciebie. Nie odbiorę ci miejsca, które sobie tutaj znalazłeś. Nie mam prawa odebrać ci twojego partnera, tylko wiesz, teraz już nie masz wymówki w postaci żony, uprawomocnij ten wasz związek szybko. Sammy ma romantyczną duszę, więc się postaraj przy tych oświadczynach.

Widząc grożącego mu palcem, ale wciąż wtulonego omegę, Lucyfer nawet się zaśmiał. Ulżyło mu, że Dean nie proponował mu związku ze sobą. Bo kochał Sama za bardzo, by się zgodzić, a przy tym zależało mu na E… E-E. Za bardzo, żeby odmówić.

— Więc… Wiem, do tej pory jeszcze nie powiedziałem, że jesteś moją, naszą rodziną. Ale nią jesteś i to się nie zmieniło. Dalej możesz się nami zajmować, pilnować by Sam sypiał, jadł i go masować, kiedy jest cały poskręcany. I wozić mnie i płacić za moją terapię, bo to że miałem rację, nie znaczy, że jej nie potrzebuję. Cholera, Sam i ty i maleńka też jej chyba potrzebujecie. Nie tylko ci tego nie zabiorę, ale teraz już się nas łatwo nie pozbędziesz. Rozumiesz?

Nie potrafiąc znaleźć słów, Lucyfer pokiwał głową, a potem oparł swoje czoło o czoło Deana, próbując przekazać, jak bardzo był wdzięczny. Tracił swoją córkę, ale nie tracił rodziny,  _ nie tracił Sama _ . To już było bardzo wiele.

— To nie wszystko, Lucy. — Dean odsunął go od siebie na tyle, by móc na niego spojrzeć. — Alfa rodzic, alfa-ojciec Emmy-Eve, ten biologiczny, nigdy nie pojawi się w jej życiu. A na pewno ktoś taki by jej się przydał. Kto byłby lepszy niż alfa, który już ją kocha i będzie mężem jej wujka Sammy’ego?

— N-naprawdę? — wykrztusił Lucyfer. — Naprawdę zgodzisz się, bym pozostał jej ojcem?

— Będziesz musiał podpisać jakieś papiery, bo DNA uniemożliwiło mi wpisanie cię w akt urodzenia… ty się lepiej znasz na prawie. — Dean wzruszył ramionami. — I tak. Nie będzie to łatwe, ale hej, i tak nie możecie się mnie pozbyć, omega nie może mieszkać sama, musi być pod opieką jakiegoś alfy, więc dostajesz mnie w pakiecie z Samem. I tak musimy razem mieszkać i jakoś to ogarniemy. Nie będzie łatwo. Nie łudzę się, ale jeśli się postaramy…

— Zrobię wszystko, naprawdę, tylko...

— Wiem — przerwał mu Dean. — Na razie chcę żebyś dał nam czas i przestrzeń. Za miesiąc Emma-Eve ma drugie urodziny. Wytrzymasz do wtedy? Chcę spędzić ten miesiąc z nią, zacząć budować z nią relację omega-taty z córką, a nie zabawnego wujka Deana, który czasem się z nią bawi. Jeśli będziesz w pobliżu będziesz ją rozpraszał…

— Zrobię wszystko — powtórzył Lucyfer. Miesiąc bez dziewczynki był niczym w perspektywie całego życia bez niej. — Znajdę też dobrego terapeutę dla dzieci. Może to nam pomoże?

— Zrób to. — Dean pokiwał głowa, a potem znowu się do niego przysunął i przytulił. — Będzie dobrze, Lucy. Sam cię kocha, Emma-Eve tak samo, ja lubię. Nie musisz już płakać.

— Teraz płaczę ze szczęścia — szepnął Lucyfer, ściskając go mocno.

Nie potrafił uwierzyć, jak dobre serce miał ten mężczyzna. Przecież mógł go wyrzucić, nie chcieć nigdy więcej widzieć… takie jego prawo. Po tym wszystkim. A on, niewiarygodnie skrzywdzony, myślał o innych.

— Dlaczego alfa-ojciec Emmy-Eve nigdy nie pojawi się w jej życiu? — zapytał jeszcze. — Masz pewnośc?

— Nie wie o niej — odpowiedział prosto Dean, a w jego głosie słyszalny był smutek i gorycz. Kontynuował po dłuższej chwili ciszy. — Ma na imię Castiel i ma żonę. Tak jak ty, ale nie do końca. Jest z bogatego domu, ona też i ich małżeństwo było aranżowane. Mimo wszystko się kochają, tylko platonicznie, bo on jest homo-omegoseksualny. Mają podobną umowę jak ty z Lilith i córkę o imieniu Claire, teraz chyba czternastoletnią… wiedziałem o tym wszystkim, kiedy zaczęliśmy się spotykać, ale skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że okaże się  _ moim jedynym _ ?

Najpierw zamarł w szoku, a potem przycisnął omegę mocniej do siebie. Omegi miały  _ tych jedynych _ , przeznaczone im osoby, idealnych partnerów i mówiono, że omega nie mogła potem pokochać już nikogo innego.

— Kiedy dowiedziałem się o ciąży, poszedłem mu o niej powiedzieć. Cieszyłem się. Myślałem, że będzie kontynuować nasze życie jak wcześniej. On ze swoją rodziną w swojej wilii, a ja w wynajętym przez niego mieszkaniu. Byłem na to gotowy, ale on… Dał mi dwie opcje. Aborcja albo oddaję Emmę-Eve jemu i Meg, jego żonie. Więc wziąłem pieniądze na aborcję i tego samego dnia pojechałem do Sama. Nie mogłem jej oddać. Już wtedy ją kochałem.

Ciałem omegi wstrząsnął potężny szloch, więc Lucyfer wciągnął go sobie na kolana i zaczął głaskać po plecach tak samo, jak raz po terapii, gdy ten był zdenerwowany słowami lekarza. Wmawiali mu urojenia odnośnie E-E, że nie była jego córką… Alfa też miał ochotę zawyć.

— To tak bardzo nie fair. Mówił, że mnie kocha, a kazał mi… nieważne. Nie będzie dla mnie już nikogo innego, ale mam jego część w postaci E-E. Mam rodzinę, która się o mnie troszczy i nie jestem sam. Ty też nie jesteś, Lucy. Masz nas. I jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, dobrym alfą. Trzymałeś mnie w ramionach, kiedy płakałem, bo przez chwilę wierzyłem psychiatrze, kiedy mężczyzna, który powinien mnie kochać nawet nie zadzwonił zapytac, jak się czuję. Takie jest życie. Ale nie jesteśmy sami. To już coś, prawda?

Lucyfer pokiwał głową. Tak, nie byli sami. To było bardzo duże coś, które napełniło jego serce nadzieją. Będzie mężem, szwagrem i ojcem, już nigdy nie pozwoli sobie tego odebrać.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
